


šuma ljubavi

by marzana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzana/pseuds/marzana
Summary: forest of love
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 3





	šuma ljubavi

**Author's Note:**

> just me trying to get better at my mother tongue... there’s an english translation at the end! 
> 
> ako ti pricas na nas jesik... izvini ♥️

Kao neki malo pticić

izgubljeno u šuma,

ona pjevaj za vjetar,

za on

Ljubaći bol 

jer ona stane kraj onaj drveta dje

nihov srće ispunjava,

kao ruže na kišu

Sveto je dje ona ćuvaj

sne njegove,

da ona nosi njegov ime

kao da je jedini pjesma

ona zna od ljubav

I kad on zovi,

ona trći

Jer ni bog ne zna

kako ona zna svasta od njema,

kako ona oprašta sve

Dole ona ide,

dole u vatra ona ide

Zbog on, ona ne boji kada vatre sne za udav ona,

i kad more govori o kako se pali,

ona gleda dje on je spavao

U vremena, ona želi da zarasti

sve šta on drži u srće

Ona će da govori od ona ljubav polako,

s poljupci u snegu

i šapuće u sunce

Ona je bijla jedini da rekao

ona voli njegov duša

dok ga ona šutke puni

u novi mjesec i puni,

u munja i plavo nebove

ona će da diši on unutra

i ništa druga

* * *

Like some little bird

lost in the forest,

she sings for the wind,

for him

Lovesick,

because she stays by the tree where

their hearts are filled,

like roses in the rain

Holy is that where she keeps

his dreams,

that she carries his name

like it is the only song

she knows of love

And when he calls,

she runs

Because not even God knows

how she knows everything of him,

how she forgives it all

Down she goes,

down in the fire she goes

Because of him, she’s not afraid when the fire dreams of drowning her

and when the sea speaks of how it ignites,

she looks at where he slept

In time, she wants to heal

everything that he holds in his heart

She will speak of her love slowly,

with kisses in the snow

and whispers in the sun

She was the only one who said

she loves his soul

as she silently fills it

in the new moon and full,

in lightning and blue skies

she will breathe him in,

and nothing else

  
  
  
  



End file.
